smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
'Character Info' A man driven by greed. Wario is known to be obese yet muscular and a hot-tempered rival for Mario. His greed is a primary drive for him which can often manifest in malevolent results such as the taking over of Mario’s Castle or the theft of the talking wand Goodstyle. That doesn’t mean Wario is entirely a bad guy however. Though still driven by greed, he also founded WarioWare, Inc. to create microgames for sale alongside many of the other residents of Diamond City who he surprisingly calls his friends. Though he is often paired with Waluigi, the two of them aren’t actually brothers. Their true relationship remains a mystery though we can be certain that they are partners in crime. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Wario will face the screen and belly laugh so hard that his jaw actually becomes unhinged forcing himself to manually close it with his hands. Down Taunt: Wario will face the screen and shout, “Wah!”, “Wah!”, WAH!”. For the first Wah, Wario will hold up three fingers spread like a W on his left hand, on the second Wah this will be done with his right hand, and finally on the last Wah it will be done with both hands. Side Taunt: Wario will turn his back to the screen and bend over ever so slightly as he stands on his tiptoes and wiggles his butt at the screen. Special Taunt: 'When Wario is on his bike and a taunt is activated, instead of doing the usual taunt he will instead face the screen and laugh and hold up the W’s with both of his hands before picking his nose. 'Entrance Wario will crash onto the stage with his bike sideways before quickly getting up and readying for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Wario’s biker hat over the top of his head. Victory Poses # Wario will spin in on his bike making a donut followed by saying, “Yes!” as he holds up a and making a W with his fingers. # Wario will laugh loudly patting his belly as if he can’t control himself evidenced by the fact that he will fall over onto his back and continue to laugh. # Wario will pat his large belly as he farts unintentionally and scratch his head as a result. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Chomp: Opening up his massive jaw, Wario will take a bite out of whatever or whoever is in front of him. This can be used to latch onto an attempt and continue to gnaw on them with repeated button presses. Additionally Wario can use this to eat items thrown at him or just on the stage. Food or other healing items eaten will heal Wario at a rate of 1.5x the normal, regular items will only heal Wario 1%, and fiery or explosive items such as a Hothead will cause an explosion in his mouth slightly damaging him but also damaging anyone else who is next to him with that same explosive blast. 'Side Special' Wario Bike: Hopping on his motorcycle, Wario will speed forward on it and run over anyone in his path.By tilting the control stick back you can turn around on the bike and drive in the opposite direction going back and forth at your leisure. By holding up on the control stick Wario will pop a wheelie on his bike and pressing down will slam the bike back into the ground. The damage from this attack varies depending on whether or not they were hit just by being run into, hit by the raised wheelie, or slammed into. When used in the air Wario will gain a slight boost up in the air before continuing to drive forward with as he dips lower and lower until he lands on a platform. This is a great tool for recovery purposes. Wario can hop off the bike when desired and at that point it will stay on the stage where Wario can pick it up to throw it at someone else as a heavy weapon but with terrible range. Roughly 18% damage dealt to the bike by anyone will destroy it. Only one bike can be on the stage at a time and if Wario tries to summon a second one it will fail as he quickly turns around looking to either side as if trying to find where he last parked his bike. 'Up Special' Corkscrew: A corkscrew jump into the air, Wario will spin around himself as he is propelled into the air. The corkscrew nature can hit opponents multiple times as Wario smacks them with his fists before the final hit sends them knocked back diagonally. 'Down Special' Wario Waft: As the fight progresses, Wario will be charging up a fart that can be unleashed at any time with this attack. There is no way you can lose charge on this move, however you can accelerate it by using Chomp to consume items. Without chomping, it takes 1 minute and 50 seconds to fully charge this move. That said, you don’t have to wait the full time if you don’t want to. While the fart won’t be hitting its maximum potential, if you use it anytime after 15 seconds of charge has passed some manner of fart will be released with scaling damage and knockback depending on how long its been charged. At no charge, the fart will deal no damage but will trip opponents within melee range. 'Final Smash' Wario-Man: Transforming into his alter ego Wario-Man, will dash forward and throw a large punch forward. If the punch connects with an opponent then Wario will perform a series of comic book style punches and kicks complete with POW, BAM, and ZAP comic book effects before ending it all with a fart in their face that sends them flying away in pure disgust. Extra Skill Coin Magnet: Wario will pull out a magnet kept safe from his baby days and use it to pull forward metal equipment towards him. This affects items such as the Franklin Badge, Ray Gun, Killing Edge, Bumper, and Poke Ball. This can pull items off the stage, from the air, and as well out of the hands of another player. Like Rosalina’s Gravitational Pull, if Wario isn’t holding or wearing an item and this move pulls a valid one towards him it will automatically be worn in the case of the Franklin Badge, or placed in his hands in the case of Killing Edge. This move however does not allow for Wario to pull forward characters with metallic bodies or properties such as R.O.B. as they are too heavy for his magnet to affect. Alternate Costumes # Classic Default # Mario Classic - Based off of Mario, Wario’s hat and shirt will be red, his overalls a bright blue, and his shoes brown. # Luigi Classic - Based off of Luigi, Wario’s hat and shirt will be green, his overalls a dark blue, and his shoes a reddish-brown. # Waluigi Classic - Based off of Waluigi, Wario’s hat and shirt will be purple, his overalls black, and his shoes orange. # Foreman Spike Classic - Based off of Foreman Spike, Wario’s hat and overalls will be brown, while his shirt and shoes will be tan. # Biker Default # Red Biker - Wario’s vest and shoes will become a dark red, his helmet orange, his gloves blue, and pants a denim gray. # Yellow Biker - Wario’s vest will become yellow, his shoes, helmet, and gloves green, and his pants a pale purple. # Gray Biker - Wario’s vest and pants will become a natural faded denim blue, his shirt white, his gloves, shoes and helmet gray, and his shoes purple. # Black Biker - Wario’s vest, pants, gloves, and helmet all become black, his shoes a scuffed up gray, and his shirt white. Other Notes Wario can crawl